


Mocha Latte

by slashyrogue



Series: Chicken Strips [3]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Stella shaves off Elias's mustache and straightens his hair.Adam is not happy.





	Mocha Latte

Adam was going to kill Stella.

“I think he looks SO much better, don’t you?”

Adam’s jaw tightened as he stared, watching Elias get help from not one but two different women while he put sugar in his coffee while Adam stood waiting at Starbucks.

“He looked fine before.”

Stella scoffed, “Please, Addie. Remember when the two of you met and you were surprised to see how handsome he was underneath all that facial hair and curl? I mean, really luv. Those cur….” she grinned, “Oh darling, you’re jealous!”

Adam looked away, “No, I’m not. Also the curls and the mustache they both...grew on me." 

He heard Elias laugh out loud and his hand tightened on the counter, nails digging in. Stella patted his shoulder, “Oh look, that one’s about to touch his…”

Adam whipped around so fast that he nearly knocked over someone else’s drink, noticing Elias was talking animatedly with the two women from earlier who looked like they were starting to regret their decision. He smiled, trying to guess what it was his Curly would be–

He paused the thought.

Elias didn’t have curly hair anymore because of Stella.

Adam tried not to let that bother him as much as it did, grabbing his caramel macchiato when his name was called. “I hate you so much.”

“It’ll grow back,” she whispered, “Though I think the big boy still has curls somewhere doesn’t he?”

Adam grinned, pushing her off. “Fuck you.”

He stumbled when Elias hugged him from behind, looking up at him.

“Those women were very rude. If they did not wish to hear about cow reproduction techniques than they shouldn’t have asked what I do for a living.”

Adam laughed, “You write textbooks. Not about cows, Curly.”

Elias kissed his cheek, the lack of facial hair annoying him till though he leaned into it. “Now, I do,” he sipped his coffee, “But before I….”

Adam turned and kissed him quiet, hearing Stella make exasperated sighs behind him.

His hand came to rest on the back of Elias’s neck, the short cut hair there making him shiver.   
Skin.

He loved Elias’s skin, his smell, his taste, his voice, his fucking personality.

Who the hell cared about hair?

When they pulled apart Adam was grinning and Elias smiled back.

“What are you smiling for?”

Adam kissed his bare lip and whispered just for him to hear, “You.”


End file.
